


God Forsaken!

by TheForrestofFanfic



Series: Gods [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Morgana, F/M, Immortal Merlin, Modern Era, Morgana POV, immortal morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: She didn’t know why he always wanted to meet her in these places. It was always some desolate, dirty, dingy tavern - or pub as they were now called in the 21st century.





	God Forsaken!

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr - I miss these two!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

She didn’t know why he always wanted to meet her in these places. It was always some desolate, dirty, dingy tavern - or pub as they were now called in the 21st century. She stared into the few drops of wine left in my glass, blood-red almost black with no chance of reflection.

He was always late but he always turned up and she’d always be waiting. It didn’t matter whether she was waiting ten minutes or ten years, he was inconsistent and she was patient.

There was an old man, grey scruffy beard about five pints too many in the corner. He’d been staring at her since she walked in an hour ago, he was harmless, at least to her he was. She could read his mind, old magic she’d picked up during the French Revolution but she’d given up peaking through minds when he threw her across the room for trying it on him. She didn’t see him for two hundred years after that.

“Morgana” His voice was dark and coarse, like it had been since Arthur died, since she died since everything died.

“Merlin” She gripped the glass so hard she thought it would crack. Instead she poured the contents down her throat.

“That’s a bad habit.” Always the infuriating moral compass. He stood behind her and she could picture his stance: head up, back straight and his hands behind his back.

“So are you” A humph of amusement passed his bitter lips. “You gonna stand there and stare at my back or you gonna sit down and order an ale.” He always ordered an ale.

“How longs it been ‘Gana?” He pulled up the chair next to her and called the bar tender and ordered an ale.

“Like you haven’t been counting the seconds” She missed the way he’d blush and trip over his words but that was then, when things weren’t so messed up.

“Still flirting your way through life” He wasn’t even slating her.

“Dry spell Merlin?” She smirked into her third glass of red.

“That depends on you” She almost choked.

“You know what I used to like about you Merlin.” She turned to him then, he was already staring right back at her, searching for something as usual. And it wasn’t the usual something the sleazy guys at the local rave were looking for.

“My loyalty.” Sarcasm was a new development since Arthur as well.

“Your clumsiness, it was innocent, childlike, pure. I never knew clumsiness, I was a lady of Camelot, prim and proper in every way. Uther’s play thing” She snarled reflexively. She looked down and saw his hand curled around hers, and she entwined her fingers with his.

“We’re not in Camelot anymore Morgana” She didn’t know if the movie reference was lost on him but it didn’t matter, little did.

“We’ll never work Merlin, you know that.” they’d tried during William the Conqueror’s reign, it didn’t end well.

“To be fair the last time we tried it you did stick a knife in my heart.” A half smile formed on his lips and she could only return it.

“So what we shack up somewhere and play happy families, we don’t even know what our children would be like.” She turned from him. “I won’t let them live like us”

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” It always came down to this, everytime they met wherever they met. He was always alone.

“It won’t work Merlin.” She insisted.

“I know” He downed the last of his whisky. “But it’s worth asking, especially if I’m asking you.”

He stood and she stood with him. Then they left.

 


End file.
